Woverine's Reaction
by Lunarlilly
Summary: Sequel to How We Fell in Love. Gambit is wanting to join the X-Men for Rogue. Wolverine has a few words to say about it.


**Wolverine's Reaction**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's been awhile. You have asked for it and here it is. Sorry it took so long.

Hope you enjoy it and as always I don't own the X-men or any Marvel stuff.

Everyone gathered around listening to Gambit tell his tale of the adventure that he called his life. It was silence as he explained his misdeeds and shenanigans. He was politely answering any questions that anyone asked. But one member was surprisingly quiet and calm. Wolverine was quietly leaning against the wall. If one didn't hear the soft growl that was coming from deep in his chest every once in awhile, one would swear that he was a statue. His unblinking intense stare was unnerving to everyone in the room.

"Mr. LeBeau I appreciate your honesty. However we do have to discuss this with the staff and senior students." Professor X said. Gambit nodded. " If you wouldn't mind waiting downstairs as we talk amongst ourselves?"

"Oui sir." Gambit stood.

"Kitty, Kurt and Rogue can show you our fully stocked rec room."

"Oh yeah. Like come on it is like the coolest. It has like a huge TV and every movie and game you could possibly want. I'll tell you what having Forge a like as a part time team member has been awesome. He has totally decked it out. Like he just added..." Kitty's voice faded as she practically dragged the poor man down the hall. Rogue walked behind them stealing a glance back and giving everyone a clear message without a word as she closed the door behind her.

The door shut behind her with a soft yet deafening click. After a moment of silence Scott spoke up.

"I can not believe that that thief thinks that he is fooling anyone."

"Scott." Professor X said

"Professor, all due respect we need to discuss seriously if we really want to have him in our ranks."

"I am well aware of that. I must admit his criminal record does give me pause. I pulled his record and it's quite extensive and alarming and those are just the ones he is suspected in."

" He's never been in jail longer than a few hours."

"That is because he has never been caught!" Scott cried.

"That would come in handy in some of our stealthy missions." Hank pondered.

"What good is that if he steals our stuff or worse betrays us?" Scott objected.

"I agree. We must take this very seriously." Storm said.

"I just think that..." Arguments ensued. But again one member was silent. Which did not go unnoticed by Professor X. He could feel the anger pouring out of the burly man. Finally Logan stepped forward.

"Enough!"

The arguments stopped. "He is in." Logan growled.

"What do you mean?! He is a criminal!" Scott said.

"So am I."

"No you aren't."

" Yes, I am. I have lived a very long time and in that time I have been on the wrong side of the law. I technically have warrants in many countries."

"For what? A simple bar brawl?"

"Theft, treason, and murder to name a few."

The room went silent. Scott stared at the man.

"You have spent most of your life in this mansion under Chuck's protection. While this place has had dilemmas in the past, you have no idea what the real world is like outside these walls. You don't know what it is like to try to live and survive on your own with no one's help. Where the only thing you can count on is you and your gut instinct."

Storm spoke up. "He is right. Being on your own is not a glamorous life. I, myself, have stolen food and picketed pockets to survive."

Hank nodded. "Technically speaking, I am still wanted for breaking and entering into the school and vandalism I did."

"But that was different." Scott said.

"How?" Charles asked intrigued.

"I don't know. It just is." Scott threw his hands up and turned to Logan. "I can not believe that you of all people are defending him!"

"Me of all people?" Logan raised and eyebrow.

"Yes! He's been running around with Rogue behind your back and making you look like a fool."

Logan snarled and growled at the insult then he half chuckled. " You really are an idiot."

"What?"

"I am the Wolverine. Besides healing and claws, what is my power bub?"

Scott started to open his mouth and then shut it. Logan nodded.

"Exactly. If I can track you in forest during a rainstorm to save your butt, what makes you think that I couldn't smell him on her day after day? I recognized his scent instantly."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. None of you are very sneaky at least not as sneaky as you think you are."

"Then why not say anything?"

"Because I am not you."

"What?"

"Where have you been the last year? While you have been running around playing at leader, you've been blinded that one of your teammates disappearing in front of your eyes."

"Yeah to meet him."

"No. She was disappearing into herself." Logan snapped. "She was racked with guilt over what happened to Carol. She was fighting a battle inside of the guilt and the side effects of the incident that none of us could imaging. Little by little she was becoming a shell of herself and none of your bothered to notice but Chuck and I. I bet none of you noticed her smile for the first time in a long time 5 months ago? Did you notice her laugh 3 months ago for the first time in a year and a half?"

Scott lowered his head in shame. Logan nodded.

"I thought so. Chuck, you and I tried over and over but yet somehow he did it. You do what you want with your school, but you and I both know if he wanted to cause a problem he would've already done it."

"Agreed." Charles said. "I propose we approve him, and Scott we'll put him on a 3 month probation if that makes you feel better."

Scott nodded and soon did Charles. "Does anyone else object?"

No one said a word. "Meeting adjourned. Jean would you be so kind to call them back up?"

"Of course Professor." Jean closed her eyes and then opened them back up. "Kitty says they will be right up."

Moments later the teens walked in and sat down. Charles smiled at all of them.

"Hello. It is after much discussion that we have decided to approve Mr. LeBeau with a 3 month of probation. After which we will reevaluate and as long as there is no.. ahem legal issues he will be a full fledge member."

"I understand completely sir." Remy said.

"Jean will explain the rules and get set up. Welcome to the team Gambit."

"Thank you sir."

Jean walked over to him and smiled. "Follow me."

They all rose and turned to walked out. "Hey bub!"

Remy turned "Oui?"

"I'm watching every move you make. So think carefully before you do anything." Logan let his claws out and tapped them together. Remy nodded and walked out.

"Monsieur really hates me, non?" Remy said as they walked down the hall.

"Remy, he hates everyone. Give them time he'll see what I see. I'm just surprised that he didn't flip when his vote against was overruled."

"Oui." The southerners walked ahead and chatting while Jean hung back smiling to herself.

* * *

Back in the room Scott turned to Logan. "Thought you were his champion?" he said snarky.

"He might be in but I don't have to like it. Besides it's good to put the fear of God in the boy once in awhile."

Charles, Storm and Hank bursted out laughing as Scott stormed out.


End file.
